


Pain of a Life Time

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Jason Todd is Dead, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AUs: Soulmate’s heartbeat on their wristHaving a meter of how dangerous your soulmate isInjuries heal when you’re next to your soulmate





	Pain of a Life Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's angst. Merry Chrismas and happy holidays!

It’s been three weeks since the Joker since the loss of his second son, Bruce was no longer eating right either sleeping and has been on the edge of murdering criminals so many times. Yet, he had to act like it had never happened, luckily it was only at the Wayne Tower he had to pretend, or he would lose it. His heart ached every time, he was asked how was Jason was doing by his employees at the office, trying to make small talk, and each question he’d have to answer as if he was still alive with a big smile. Every time the billionaire closed his eyes all he could see in the debris of the explosion flying towards him and his son dead in his arms, covered in his blood. 

Even if no one knew what was going on with the prince of Gotham, it was obvious something was wrong. The stocks of Wayne Enterprises were going down, Batman was getting ruthless, and he’d no longer check up on his soulmates status. Fortunately, he had Alfred and Dick by his side. If it weren't for Alfred W.E would have fallen and Bruce would be fainting constantly from the lack of food. As for Dick, he helped keep Batman’s identity and hold Bruce back from killing criminals.Now from all the attention he was receiving, he faked smiles and spending his evenings drinking until he blacked out or training until he dropped. 

Meanwhile in Metropolis Clark notices one of his soulmate's danger levels rises, and his heartbeat increases at random times. He was used to them changing constantly for both of his soulmates, but something was off of with one of them. Clark deeply wished he could go out and search for his soulmates, but his new job as a report was time-consuming because he hasn't figured out a schedule. Plus being a superhero on the side worn him out for the night. 

Although one time he traveled to the U.K some of his scars cleared up, all his hours Clark stayed there were filled up being in a press conference for an article he was assigned. All Clark could do was sit at his desk and write about the recent political debate. To only do a poor job on it because he kept worrying about one of his soulmates.Clark couldn’t understand how someone could turn so dangerous in a short amount of time, were both the love of his life convicts?

In London wonder woman sat at her office working her civilian job as an antique dealer, going over recent sales. She would often daydream about meeting her soulmates, about all the cheesy things Diana would do for them, all the dates and great sex. Diana’s hand was subconsciously doodling on a signed client contract when the news of a robbery in Manhattan was said on TV. She perks up in her seat and realized the mistake she made, quickly giving it over to her assistant to fix while she changed into her battle gear. 

 

Over at Gotham Bruce took another swing with a hammer to Jason’s killer. The joker only laughed to hide the excruciating amount of pain his fingers were feeling from being smashed twice in a row on an old milk crate. Batman had kidnapped the sociopath to what he calls it “expressing anger” which was working. He had him tied to a metal chair that was connected with jumper cables in a kiddie pool filled with water. Bruce had only used it once so far on the lowest setting because Dick’s yelling about no killing was stuck in his head.  
“Keep at it Bats! No matter what you do to me you’ll never bring him back!” he barked, spitting the blood from his mouth at Bruce’s feet. 

“I know. But it sure does help mourning,” Bruce spat, throwing the hammer to the wall to use his fists. Stepping into the water to get a better angle and punch. 

Diana hated that she could only watch her other soulmates heartbeat race on her wrist, as she defended London’s citizens. She had yet to notice this morning about her soulmates whereabouts. 

Wonder woman looked up from her wrist with a worried expression on her face and saw as a bullet was flying to a little girl’s way, so she quickly moved to use her body to shield the toddler. 

“Thank you,” the little girl said in between her sobs holding her mother. 

Diana smiled at her with pride and went back to fighting the mafia, putting all her thoughts aside to focus. 

After twenty minutes of getting the all the civilians out of the way, she was finally able to take back control and hand them over to the police. Reports gathered around her bombarding her with questions and blinded by the photographers. Only to be saved by the little girl save earlier came running towards her and wrapped her arms around Diana’s legs. Diana’s heart fluttered with joy and picked up the little one.

“What’s your name, little warrior?” Diana asked, moving the flyaway strands of hair out of her tiny face. “Lizabeth,” she answered shyly blushing at the nickname. 

“Wonder women! What’s wrong with your soulmate?” A reporter yelled loudly over the others.

“I don’t know,” Diana answered with shame. How could she possibly not know what’s wrong with one of her soulmates? 

“Why don’t you go find out?” Lizabeth suggested as Diana set her down. 

The little girl was right; nothing should be stopping her from finding them. The only reason she didn’t look for them was that Diana was self-conscious she would come off as desperate and annoying. 

 

Superman has also had enough of sitting around instead of being right by his soulmates side and comforting them. The Kryptonian got up and left the office to ignore his bosses yells directed towards him to get back. 

The billionaire was still at it, cutting the pale skin of the man who killed his beloved son and in the process of breaking that man’s every bone in his body. His knuckles were brushed and his skin was ripped from all the harsh punches. Bruce’s legs in pain from all the kicking and standing. In seven minutes, it was going to be ten hours since he’s started. So far Bruce had successfully, broken every finger, both arms, fractured both of knees, electrocuted him twice and as a bonus ripped off half of the Jokers stitches that held the face that didn’t belong to him. 

A few cities later, Clark finally had gotten a lead to pinpoint a City. It wasn’t exactly where he imagined his other half living, considering it was America’s most troubled city but that wasn’t a reason to give up. Superman flew over Gotham in the chilly night, starting from Uptown to downtown and it wasn’t until he reached Dixon Docks that more of his scars started to clear up. Yet, with wonder woman, she was still flying to the continent to continent trying to find the love of her life. 

Superman flew closer to an old building that was abandoned because of a fire, he could hear grunting and two unsteady heartbeats. Maybe he should come back another time? Clark thought he wouldn’t want to catch them in the act and get himself hurt. 

“You killed my son! What makes you think I won’t kill you?” Clark heard a man yell. The voice was so cold and emotionless, but the context of it did make it understandable. 

“You’ve been torturing me forever, I think you would have killed me hours ago,” another voice said calmly, but the person’s heartbeat said otherwise. Then Clark heard the safety of a gun pulled back.

It was clearly time to interfere, so he busted in through the window, finding a very pale man tied to a wooden chair and a man in a bat suit. There was blood and water everywhere both men looked physically and emotionally tired. Clark noticed a black leather cloth in the corner and he assumed it belonged to the man doing the torturing. 

He took the man by the back of his suit collar and pushed him up against the wall. “I think he-” Clark stopped talking when he noticed the man’s scars and open wounds on his hands started to heal. Clark let go of his forceful grip and was speechless. 

“Aw, what a total cliche,” the Joker chuckled, “two superheroes are each other's half.” 

Clark furred his eyebrows, he walked over to the Joker and ripped off his ear. Bruce was unresponsive to the situation, he was about to kill the man who murdered his son, but instead he met his soulmate. 

“What are you bastards doing to the clown?!” Diana shouted, taking both of them but the neck and lifting them up.

Bruce didn’t care anymore, he lost Jason and fell deeper into depression he justed wanted to end this all. Clark was tugging at Diana’s wrist fighting to catch his breath. Then the reporter noticed her scars were also going away. He concluded the universe had a funny cruel way to bring people together, especially in someone’s else's suspense. 

“You’re one of us,” Clark choked out barely audible. Wonder woman chuckled, how dare this man compares himself to her, apparently her second ego blinded her thoughts. It took her a few seconds to realize what he meant. Diana’s grip went loose, Clark gasped for air and Bruce dropped to the floor passed out.

“Yes! You killed the bats!” The Joker cheered with joy. 

Clark fell to his knees to check Bruce’s pulse, luckily Diana didn’t kill him.

“What were you doing with this pale man?” Diana asked with clear authority in her voice. 

“The idiot over there killed his son,” Clark growled, pulling Bruce’s body closer to his chest. 

“I shall be right back,” Diana cracked her neck.

She stomped over to joker as he tried to scoot back in the chair in fear. Diana grabbed him by the wrist and flew out the room with him. On the way taking him to the police station Diana made sure he hit builds and crush his bones to bits. 

The next day, Bruce woke up with a major headache in his bed. He turned around in the comforters to get some weight off his back, but he found two people sitting at the edge of his bed talking. 

“Who are you!” Bruce shouted getting up off the bed ignoring the tremendous amount of pain in his back.

“Bruce, we are your soulmates. We found you beating up the Joker and I accidentally checked you out thinking you were a bad guy,” Diana spoke truthfully. “Diana please no sugar coating,” Clark mumbled sarcastically. 

After a chat over breakfast things between the three of them were cleared up. “I'm so sorry that’s how we meant. I just- I couldn’t live with the idea of Jason being dead. He and Dick mean the world to me and I love them like they were my own sons. I would do anything for them,” Bruce explained lowering his head in shame. 

“Don’t apologize, we were worried about you, so we both came looking for you. We can’t imagine the amount of pain you are in, but you have us to help you get through this,” Clark offered.  
“Anything you need we’ll be here, we love you Bruce and we need you alive. Please don’t do something like that again, Dick needs his father alive and Alfred needs his son breathing. I’m sure Jason wants you to be alive too, so please don’t do something like that again,” Diana placed her hand over Bruce’s. 

“At least not alone,” Diana said softly in attempts to get them to smile which worked. 

“Thank you,” Bruce cried, bring them in for a hug.


End file.
